Mugsy Baloney
"Mugsy Baloney" 'by Charleston'' is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Both look like characters from the 20's. P1 '''P1 is a woman with short orange hair, a purple feather in her head, an orange left glove and accesories, a pink charleston dress and melon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with a dark orange and purple hat, a purple shirt, pink suspenders, a stripped pink tie, melon pants and white and purple shoes. Mugsybaloney coach 1@2x.png|P1 Mugsybaloney coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mugsybaloney coach 2@2x.png|P2 Mugsybaloney coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is on a stage with a shiny floor and light reflectors on it. Gold Moves The number of Gold Moves varies in the versions; in Just Dance 2 there are 4 Gold Moves for each dancer, in Just Dance 3 there is are 5 Gold Moves for each dancer, and in the remake, there are 2 Gold Moves for each dancer. ''Just Dance 2'' Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1): '''Open your hands quickly in the opposite direction. '''Gold Move 1 (P2): '''Point to the right. '''Gold Move 2 and 3 (P2): Point to the left. Gold Move 4 (P2): 'Stand with your arms down and somewhat a little back. Mugsybaloneyjd2gm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm3p2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm2p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) mugsybaloneyunusedgm.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) ''Just Dance 3 '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: *P1: Open your hands quickly. *P2: Point at P1 with the right arm above your head. Gold Move 2: *P1: Open your arms to P2. *P2: Point at the right. Gold Moves 3 and 5: *P1: Open your arms to P2. *P2: Point at the left. mbjd3gm1&4.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 4 mbjd3gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 mbjd3gm3&5.PNG|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Remake Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Move 1 (P2): '''Point at the right. '''Gold Move 2 (P2): Point at the left. mugsybaloneygm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1) mugsybaloneygm2p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) mugsybaloneygm3p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Appearances in Mashups Mugsy Baloney ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous Trivia *At the start of the Xbox version of the routine, there is a spotlight moving. *The floor reflection on Just Dance 3 is darker than Just Dance 2. *In Just Dance 3 there are more details, especially on the left and right edges. In Just Dance 3 the place has more light while in Just Dance 2 it seems a bit darker. *At some points of the choreography, it looks like the programmer recorded it at high speed due to the fact that the coaches move really fast. *The background resembles that of Dynamite. * If you look closely, you can notice the girl's dress is very glitchy and doesn't have a persistent colour: in fact it makes little flashes and sometimes it looks magenta and red with fading effect but other times it looks completely magenta. * In the preview gameplay of Just Dance 2, P1's pictograms have blue arrows that should be used for P2's pictograms. * Despite the fact that P2 wears a striped tie in the routine, his avatar does not. Gallery Musgy.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' Mugsybaloney thumb@2x.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' (JD3/BO/GH Files) Mugsybaloney.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' (Remake) mugsymenu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' in the Just Dance 2 menu Wildwildwestavatar2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 26.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20026.png|P2's golden avatar 30026.png|P2's diamond avatar Screen Shot 2014-12-30 at 4.47.25 PM.png|Background (Remake) pictos-sprite (26).png|Pictograms Mugsy baloney picto error.png|Pictogram error in Just Dance 2 preview mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 5 6 p1.png|Beta Pictograms 4 and 5 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3 p2.png|Beta Pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P1) Videos Just_Dance_2_"Mugsy_Baloney"_by_Charleston Just_Dance_2_-_Charleston_(Mugsy_Baloney) Just_Dance_3_Charleston_Mugsy_Baloney Just Dance Best Of Mugsy Baloney Charleston (Solo) 5* Mugsy_Baloney_-_Charleston_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Mugsy Baloney - Charleston - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance China - Mugsy Baloney - Charleston References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:DLCs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Female and Male Duets Category:1920s Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Nicolas Huchard